


handfull

by saretus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Fingerfucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saretus/pseuds/saretus
Summary: Fill for: 'Anyone skillfully (and consensually) fisting Ignis.'





	handfull

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt [here](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5690.html?thread=11535418#cmt11535418).

“C-can we not— _ah_ —merely—can you not be i-inside me instead?” Ignis arches, breathy gasps escaping him each time his prostate is struck, and Ardyn chuckles above him.

The man’s weight shifts. Ignis’ breath comes short but he doesn’t mind. Having Ardyn partially blanket his form feels like an added comfort to what he’s agreed to endure tonight, and he privately loves the way the older man’s stubble scratches across his skin, light and rough.

“You’ll enjoy this, Ignis. Trust me.” Ardyn’s voice is a low rumble. It certainly doesn’t help that Ardyn is slowly grinding his hips against the small of Ignis’ back, just to the side. His girth is hard, hot, and Ignis feels saliva pool under his tongue at the thought of penetration, of Ardyn taking him like every other night they’ve spent together, but it seems Ardyn has other priorities on his mind.

He’s always said he’s wanted to try other things. Given the sex life Ardyn has given him, Ignis doesn’t think he can deny him anything.

Ardyn’s fingers stroke slowly over his prostate again, and Ignis can’t help a full-body shudder as pleasure rolls through him, a soft groan leaving him at the tease. There’s at least three fingers in him now. There’ll be a lovely burning stretch if Ardyn decides to quit doing this and push inside him instead. However, Ignis doesn’t press the matter. If Ardyn says he’ll enjoy this, then Ignis will go with it.

“A-as you say…” Ignis murmurs breathlessly, back arching when Ardyn finally decides to press in a fourth finger.

Another chuckle. It’s birthed from the rock of Ignis’ hips back onto the fingers penetrating him. He moans, pressing his cheek to the blanket, and clutches at it tightly as Ardyn starts to prod harder into that bundle of nerves

“Nngh— _oh_ —!” Ignis gasps out, barely able to think now. He’s so needy now. He wants Ardyn inside him _now_ ; the more he teases, the less patience Ignis will have in the end.

Suddenly, Ardyn shifts. He sits up, and Ignis almost screams when the fingers leave his entrance. He clenches loosely around nothing and feels Ardyn straddling his thigh. A hand grips his other thigh, pushing it more to the side to further reveal his hole, and Ignis buries his face in the covers, shamelessly arching his arse up for Ardyn to take. They’re far past blushing virgin stage now, after all. They’ve passed purely into kink territory.

He hears Ardyn grab the lube. “Are you ready, love?”

“For a while…” Ignis answers, his words trailing out in a moan when coolly lubed fingers press into his hole again, poking at his spot. “Hah—!” The sensations double from last time, and Ignis’ eyes widen at nothing, his mouth gaping in a soundless gasp when Ardyn presses not just four fingers, but another from his other hand. Slowly, of course. So slowly, but Ardyn starts to wriggle his fingers inside, making sure to keep that other finger from the other hand pressing hard against his prostate.

“Do use your words, Ignis,” Ardyn says, clear amusement in his voice, and Ignis writhes under him when he presses hard against that bundle of nerves and just grinds roughly against it instead.

“O-oh, _gods_ —,” Ignis gasps out, clawing at the blankets now. The pressure is hot, constant. His thighs twitch and his body shudders, the pleasure cresting upon his mind wave after wave, and so trained to Ardyn fucking an orgasm out of him, his mind blanks and his body jerks, cum spurting from his cock and wetly onto the blankets below him. “ _A-ah_ —!” His mind blanks. Euphoria envelopes him and he’s lost for a moment, rutting into the blankets and back onto Ardyn’s fingers to prolong the feeling.

When he comes back to himself, he’s moaning again, and Ardyn’s slowly easing in another finger.

“P-please—!” Ignis moans out, body curling into itself as Ardyn thrusts his current fingers in all at once against his prostate. It’s so good, so _wide_. “Please, A— _ah_ —Ardyn! N-need you inside—!” He’s wanton now, and if it were anyone but Ardyn listening he’d be shame-faced in a heartbeat. As it is, after having lain so many times with him he can’t help the cries escaping his mouth.

“You know what we’re doing, Ignis,” Ardyn tuts, stretching out his fingers a little. Ignis feels drool trailing down his chin and he gives a choked moan when Ardyn grinds a finger against his prostate, his body convulsing and shuddering through it involuntarily. “Just be patient.”

“I-I…!” Ignis tries to make sense of things as Ardyn’s palms cup his cheeks. He feels the three longest fingers on each hand penetrate him, and the stretch burns so _good_ , so wide, and he writhes wildly at the stimulation, needing _Ardyn_ inside instead, but those fingers are pressed together like a makeshift cock, relentlessly thrusting at his prostate. Ignis doesn’t know how long he moans, how long he cries out, squirming under Ardyn’s machinations, but he’s coming again.

“Nn— _ah_ —!” Ignis’ eyes roll back, his legs scrabbling against the blankets as if to get away from the intensity of it all, but Ardyn quickly throws his other leg over Ignis’ other thigh, effectively trapping him, writhing, under his stalwart form. Instead, Ignis tries grinding down against the blankets, his orgasm leaving him entirely breathlessly for more than a moment.

“Back with me?” Ardyn calls, amused, as Ignis’ senses return. Ardyn’s back to two fingers, a third now pressing in, and they’re lazily thrusting with no direction to it. Ignis feels him scissor them, but he doesn’t feel any stretch at that where he normally should. Maybe he’s finally loosened up enough to take what Ardyn wants him to.

“Y-yes…” Ignis breathes out, trying to uncramp my fingers from the blankets. His voice sounds hoarse. He swallows. “Are you…?” He tries looking back at Ardyn but Ardyn leans over him again, taller form blanketing Ignis’, and Ignis feels his cock lie heavy against the back of his thigh. He moans pathetically, bucking back, and Ardyn chuckles. He’s shifted to Ignis’ side so his hand can still remain inside. It’s an awkward angle, but Ardyn doesn’t seem to mind. He presses kisses across Ignis’ shoulders instead.

“You’ll enjoy this so much…” Ardyn murmurs, and ever so slowly, he pulls his current fingers out and starts pressing in all five of them.

Ignis’ breath leaves him like he’s been punch. His form stiffens, freezes, as his hole’s stretched wider than ever. He can feel Ardyn entering him in a different way. He can feel Ardyn’s knuckles brushing against his rim before finally passing them, unhindered, and Ignis’ eyes widen at how _loose_ his entrance has become.

His body instinctively tries to curl away but Ardyn’s body is heavy on his own. His breaths come harshly, and he props himself up on his forearms, hanging his head as he tries to adjust.

“Look at you,” Ardyn breathes out, “opening so much for more. Your body’s just sucking my hand in, love. You should see it.”

“Nn—,” Ignis gasps out, barely able to string a word together at the sensation of being stretched so _wide_. Ardyn’s fist only gets bigger, and he keeps pressing in. A whimper escapes him, because he doesn’t think he can take it, but he’s so sure he can. He makes himself stay still, and Ardyn kisses his back again reassuringly.

“That’s it, that’s it. You’re doing so very well…” Ardyn purrs. Then his fingers flex, and Ignis’ eyes roll back when that brushes at his prostate.

His body jolts at the pleasure. He likes being stretched, being penetrated, and this is something new, something wider. Just when he thought he only wanted Ardyn’s cock, this— _this_ is so much more than that and Ignis moans, low and heavy. He feels Ardyn slowly twist his wrist.

“Halfway there,” Ardyn reassures, and pushes in further, enough that his fingers are pressing fully against Ignis’ prostate, and Ignis gasps, forcing himself not to react. More drool comes dripping down his chin and he can’t help how hard he’s breathing, how hard his own cock is once more, and a loud cry escapes him when Ardyn sinks in a few more millimetres.

“Oh, g-go—!” He can barely finish his sentence. His head tilts back, eyes fluttering, as the stretching sensation burns straight to his cock, as those fingers press full and heavy against his prostate. “Nn, A-Ard—h-hah—!” He’s barely coherent. He can’t think. His thighs shake and he wants to badly to start fucking himself on Ardyn’s hand. On Ardyn’s _fist_. It’s so big inside him. So hot and heavy. He clenches around it, and chokes out another moan when Ardyn finally sinks in to the wrist.

For a moment, they both stay still. Ignis feels his hand clenching experimentally. It feels like—a _plug_ , almost, but fuller. Far more satisfying. Tears prick his eyes and he clutches at the blankets, mouth gaping as he tries to get used to the sensation.

Ardyn doesn’t let him.

Instead, he’s rotating his fist slowly, clenching and unclenching his hand as far as it can go. It’s already so much for Ignis. His mouth parts wider. “O- _oh_ — _ah_ —!” Choked noises. He can’t form a single word. Ardyn’s free hand wraps around his throat and he starts to convulse, his body twitching and writhing as much as it can under Ardyn, within Ardyn’s hold, and his eyes roll up, mouth opening and closing as he comes hard into the puddle that’s already below him, wet and warm. Distantly, he fees Ardyn’s cock throb against the back of his thigh, but the thing most occupying his attention is the fist currently inside him.

“You look so good,” Ardyn breathes right into his ear, and Ignis chokes out a nonsensical noise. “So hot around my hand. You fit perfectly like a glove, my dear. You should be proud.”

Ardyn starts to pull his fist out, and Ignis starts to let out a whine, but the noise turns rapidly into a helpless cry when Ardyn presses back into him, pushing at his prostate. Ignis goes limp in his hold, his body shuddering as it fully accepts the large intrusion. It’s so good. It’s so much. It’s everything Ignis could have ever _wanted_.

He comes again on Ardyn’s fist when he raps his knuckles against Ignis’ prostate. “Nnagh—!” The cry that escapes Ignis’ lips as he spurts weakly is almost animalistic in nature. He jerks as if trying to get away again, but Ardyn’s there. Ardyn’s always there.

He thinks he orgasms again. He’s not sure. His mind has gone muddled and foggy and he stares blankly at the wall. His cheek is pressed against the blanket, and the pleasantness of Ardyn’s fist is gone, leaving his hole empty and gaping. Not for long, though. Ardyn’s suddenly pressing inside Ignis’ prone body, groaning loudly as he starts thrusting hard into him.

Ignis can barely feel it. His mind floats. Ardyn comes inside him, barely wringing a dry orgasm from Ignis’ body, and his consciousness finally fades away as Ardyn settles beside him.


End file.
